NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA
by Sein Lupin
Summary: Harry empieza 6º curso, donde vivirá peligrosas aventuras en las que nunca imaginó estar involucrado,una nueva arma,nuevos profesores,nuevos amigos no tan normales como el creia,Voldemort...CAP 3! ENTREN Y LEAN no les defraudara...RR:
1. ALEGRIA POR FIN

Hola, soy Sein Lupin o Miriam si deseais llamarme asi, tengo 16 años y solo tengo que decir...¡bienbenidos a los que se aventuren a empezar esta nueva historia, mi primera historia!. Me he dado cuenta de que hay otro fic con este nombre y pense en cambiarlo pero como así fue en su principio y asi lo pense creo que es el mejor para describirlo. Y de que puede tratar si no de Harry y sus amigos...de los profesores...los merodeadores, etc, etc. Pero la historia en realidad trata del sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts, nuevos amigos, nuevos profesores y sobre todo de nuevos peligros y trepidantes aventuras. No seais muy duros que soy nueva en fanfiction y este es mi primer fic :) Por supuesto nada de esto me pertenece y solo lo hago por pura diversión y porque me encanta escribir sobre esto; solo lo que no reconozcais es de mi cosecha .Por cierto hay unos capitulos mucho más cortos que otros, sobre todo los primeros que los escribí cuando era más joven aun y no sabia de la vida jeje, asi que cuanto más cortos sean más rápido actualizaré. Y por favor si os gusta la historia y quereis comentar algo dejar reviews que ya sabeis que es lo que más motiva para seguir escribiendo.

Yo no suelo dedicar capítulos pero este, el 1º, tiene que ir dedicado a la persona que me ha ayudado a entrar en fanfictión y que sin su ayuda este relato aún estaria en una libreta en mi cajón. Así que Quique o KaicuDumb gracias y quedas dedicado.

Y ya sin más dilación os dejo con:

**NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA**

* * *

**1º- ALEGRÍA POR FIN**

Era verano y de noche, Harry Potter estaba mirando por la ventana de la casa de sus tíos en el numero 4 de privet drive. Había acabado 5º curso en Hogwarts y no paraba de pensar si seria culpa suya la muerte de su querido padrino Sirius Black. Veía el velo, veía como caía, veía... Pero sus pensamientos se acabaron; porque doblando la esquina de la calle había una figura que le resultaba muy familiar, pero no sabía de que... Mientras más se acercaba la figura más seguro estaba Harry de que era Remus Lupin!!

Cuando Remus pasaba por el número 3 de privet drive Harry levantó la mano para saludarlo pero se paró en seco cuando vio que de la cara de Remus Lupin caían unas gruesas lágrimas que le recorrían los labios hasta llegar a la camisa, Harry nunca lo había visto así y un vuelco en el estomago le desoló. Remus no se percató de la presencia de Harry, hasta que no llegó a la casa y miró hacia arriba e inmediatamente bajó la vista y se secó una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla. Alzo la cabeza y miró a Harry con sus intensos ojos dorados y su pelo castaño claro iluminados por la luna.

-Hola!- dijo Harry queriendo aparentar que no había visto nada.

-Hola Harry¿Como te va?

-Bien, pero sube y hablamos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lupin.

Harry estaba radiante de felicidad por tener compañía, ya que sus tíos habían salido 1 semana de vacaciones y habían dejado a Harry solo y sin mucha comida ni dinero.

Corriendo bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta y antes de que Remus pudiera reaccionar se tiró a sus brazos dándole un abrazo. Lupin era el único aparte de Ron, Hermione y Hagrid que le regalaba algo en su cumpleaños y el único que le mandaba cartas casi todas las semanas. Cuando Remus se pudo quitar de encima a Harry se fijó en que estaba mucho más delgado y fuerte.

-¡ Te ves bien Harry ¡ Aunque un poco más delgado- Aunque pensó que él era el menos indicado para hablar sobre lo delgado que estaba nadie ni del aspecto que tenia la gente.

-Ya, es que mis tios se han ido y no me han dejado mucha comida.

-Bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar.

Después de decir esto Remus se sacó del bolsillo un trozo de chocolate y se lo ofreció a Harry, este sin más lo cogió y se lo comió dándole las gracias y recordando que en su tercer año lo mejoró mucho.

-Pasa- le dijo a Remus.

-Hace unos cuantos meses que no venía por aquí, así que he decidido venir a verte- le dijo Remus.

-¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber?

-No, no gracias.

Harry lo llevó hasta la cocina e hizo que Remus se sentara mientras Harry preparaba unos sándwiches.

-Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer; ah y...un vaso de agua.-dijo Harry levantándose a por un par de vasos.

-Es más que suficiente- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Harry quiso preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba antes de entrar pero por vergüenza y por temor a lo que pudiera decirle su oca permaneció cerrada.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Remus iba vestido con ropa muggle que nunca le había visto y que la verdad le quedaba muy bien. Levaba unos vaqueros, una camisa y encima de esta una chaqueta que parecía de cuero marrón, porque aunque era verano hacia bastante frío, pero en Inglaterra ya se sabe.

-Harry, también he venido para invitarte a mi casa.

-Me encantaría ir!!-respondió radiante este, el simple hecho de salir de aquella casa le producía una felicidad inimaginable.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré a hacer tu maleta.-Dijo aliviado.

-Claro, oye Remus pronto será luna llena¿ estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Si estoy bien¿por qué lo preguntas? Se me nota?¿

-si...-respondió azorado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Remus esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno vamos a hacer la maleta-dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema y maldiciendo la suerte de hacerle esa pregunta, ahora Remus Lupin era como su padrino, nunca reemplazaría a Sirius pero cada vez más se daba cuenta de que sin Remus nunca podría llegar a superarlo.

Remus bajaba de la habitación cargado con la maleta de la ropa de Harry y la del colegio. El chico iba detrás con sus libros y con Hedwig y pensaba que como podía levantar esas dos maletas porque el no podía levantar ni la del colegio, se le notaba la fuerza de un hombre lobo, quisiera o no, todos los que lo conocían lo notaban, cuando salían con la orden a alguna misión estaba siempre alerta a cualquier ruido y sonido extraño, con sus penetrantes ojos fijos en la oscuridad pudiendo ver lo que nadie alcanzaba a ver e incluso su perspicacia le hacia ir por delante de muchísimos magos que le doblaban en edad y sabiduría...

-Tendremos que dejarles una nota a tus tíos-dijo Remus entrando a la sala de estar e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.

-No hace falta, se alegraran de que me vaya-dijo Harry despreocupado.

-De todas formas la escribiremos¿tienes papel?

-No-dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor, la verdad es que nunca se había preguntado donde guardaban eso sus tíos, fue hacia el teléfono donde solían tener un listin telefónico pero tampoco lo encontró.

-Pues...lo escribiré en el aire!!-dijo Remus resuelto.

-Se asustaran un poco pero bueno...-dijo Harry al que la idea de ver a sus tíos asustados le hacia una gracia infinita.

-No pasa nada, cuando la lean dentro de tres días se borrará.-respondió su antiguo profesor.

Harry asintió levemente.

Remus sacó su varita y empezó a escribir en el aire:

_Dursleys,_

_Harry se viene conmigo a pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones._

_P.D.: Yo lo llevaré a Hogwarts._

_Remus Lupin._

Corta pero concisa.

-Vale asi esta bien-dijo Harry

-Vámonos-dijo el licántropo.

Cruzaron la puerta y siguieron andando hasta cruzar la esquina. Harry se preguntaba si irían andando mucho más porque las ciudades de magos estaban lejos de allí. De repente Remus Lupin soltó un extraño silbido y para sorpresa de Harry un coche muy bonito se paro delante suyo. Era de un azul perla de cuatro plazas. Harry se rió por lo bajo.

-Que te creías que vine andando? Es prestado-dijo alegre- Sube pararemos por el camino.

-No, es mejor que hoy durmamos en la casa de mis tíos, no me gusta conducir de noche.

Remus soltó una sincera risotada.

-No pasa nada, vamos!!

>> > > > > >

Con un viento gélido azotándole la cara Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Remus Lupin, aun volaban hacia su casa. Se incorporó toscamente y subió la ventanilla aprisa.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le preguntó Remus.

-No, no mucha.

-Bueno, entonces pararemos más tarde.

A los 5 segundos de decir esto el coche hizo un ruido muy raro y un olor a humo los invadió, y para desgracia de sus 2 tripulantes el coche cayó en picado hacia el suelo a unos 80 kilómetros por hora!! Era una caída de mas de 100 metros!!.

-Ahhhhh¿Qué...pasa?-pregunto Harry con dificultad.

-No lo sé! Tranquilo!!!-chilló Remus

-¿¡¡Como voy a estar tranquilo!!?-gritó Harry histérico al ver que se precipitaban hacia el suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Remus sereno sacó su varita y pronunció unas palabras y de repente el coche cayo suavemente como si llevara una paracaídas arriba.

Harry suspiró tranquilo cuando cayeron al suelo.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?¿Lo puedes arreglar con magia?-preguntó Harry después de que Remus echara un vistazo al motor.

-No, se ha estropeado la válvula mágica. Habrá que arreglarlo a modo muggle. Si ya sabia yo que este coche no duraria mucho, con lo que me ha costado que me lo prestaran…

-¡Necesitamos un mecánico!-le interrumpio Harry mirando a su alrededor y al ver solo un bosque se sentó en una piedra apesadumbrado y esperó a que remus reaccionara. El hombre-lobo parecía estar pensando, cuando por fin se movió.

-Ya se lo que hay que hacer... bueno, mas o menos; espero recordar las clases de estudios muggles- dijo para si.

-Menos mal-suspiró Harry.

Remus hizo un movimiento con su varita y delante de Harry aparecieron un zumo de calabaza y un pastel de merengue. Harry lo cogió y empezó a desayunar no sin antes darle las gracias al licántropo, Harry no se habia dado cuenta del hambre que tenia hasta que probó el pastel.

-¿U no eayuna?-dijo Harry con la boca llena.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si tu no desayunas?-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Ah, yo ya he desayunado mientras dormías.-mintió.

-Ahh...¿Y que vamos a hacer?-volvió a preguntar Harry.

Remus hizo otro movimiento con la varita y sus vaqueros y su chaqueta se transformaron en un mono azul de mecánico y unos guantes, y empezó con la reparación. Mientras, Harry soltó a Hedwing para que estirase las alas y cazara algún ratón...o alguna rata. Al rato, Remus terminó y salió de debajo del coche con la cara toda manchada de negro y el mono destrozado y manchado de aceite.

-¡A costado! Pero ya está!!-dijo este pidiéndole a Dios que por lo menos durara hasta llegar a algún sitio civilizado.

-¡Increible!-le felicitó Harry impresionado.

Ya se iban a montar en el coche cuando Remus se paró en seco y le dijo a Harry que no se apartara de su lado y aun haciendo caso omiso a las réplicas del joven mago se adentraron con paso decidido a la oscuridad del salvaje bosque...

* * *

**2º- UN BUEN SUSTO** :** Remus y Harry deben conseguir salir ilesos, pero no estan solos...**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado este cortito primer capitulo! dentro de poco el 2º - RR -**


	2. UN BUEN SUSTO

Aqui está el 2º capítulo y muchisimas gracias Mira Black-Lupin, Kalimur y Quique por vuestros reviews, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y Quique que sorpresa me llevé al ver tu review, eres un as.

Muchas gracias de nuevo y aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo dentro de poco otro.

**2º- UN BUEN SUSTO**

El clima que había habido durante toda la mañana en los lindes del bosque cambió bruscamente al adentrarse en él. Les llegó una oscuridad y un fuerte batir de alas proveniente seguramente de los murciélagos que allí dormían placidamente sin miedo a que ni un mísero rayo de sol los descubriera. Los ojos de Harry tardaron unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de aquel inhóspito lugar; en cambio Remus ,el cual andaba despacio entre la maleza, parecía que la oscuridad no le afectaba a su visión en absoluto.

Harry estuvo tentado de sacar su varita pero si hacía magia estaba seguro de que esta vez el ministerio lo expulsaría definitivamente de la escuela así que decidió que no la usaría si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Aunque no entendía porqué Remus había entrado en ese lugar permaneció cerca de él hasta que sin poder aguantar más preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Remus, que pasa¡Vamonos!, este lugar me da mala espina.

Remus, sin más, se llevó un dedo a la boca e hizo un gesto de silencio.

-He oído algo…-dijo el licántropo parándose en seco.

Un frío, mucho más del que ya de por si había en el bosque, se apoderó de Harry y una desolación le inundó haciendo que casi le dieran ganas de llorar. Toda esperanza se fue de su corazón y los pocos pensamientos felices que tenia volaron como hojas caídas. Se sentía sumamente triste , una tristeza que le recordaba a…

-¡Dementotes!-le dijo Remus en un susurro apenas audible, el también los había sentido.-Harry, pase lo que pase no hagas magia o no volverás a pisar Hogwarts-le advirtió el licántropo blandiendo su varita al frente- permanece detrás mío.-consiguió decir antes de que en su cabeza resonara la voz de un hombre gritando "¡¡Corre Remus, corre!!

Los dementotes ya estaban allí…

De repente, de la nada salieron 6 feroces dementotes que se abalanzaron hacia ellos como los buitres sobre un pedazo de carne.

Remus lanzó un expecto patronum con desenvoltura y un hermoso y brillante lobo salió de su varita desterrando a las tinieblas y encarando a los dementotes los cuales no tardaron mucho en desaparecer. El lobo se volvió hacia ellos y caminó hacia Remus con paso galante mientras se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Ya casi se había difuminado por completo cuando otros 6 dementores salieron de entre los árboles, esperando el momento justo en el que Remus no podría volver a convocar otro patronus porque el anterior aun estaba presente; aunque tan débil que ya no podía ahuyentarlos.

Harry que buscaba su varita desesperadamente no llegó a tiempo de sacarla del zapato donde , maldiciendo ahora sus magníficas ideas, la guardaba .

Ya se creian perdidos sintiendo el aliento del dementor tan cerca que Harry podía oir perfectamente los gritos de sus padres cuando un brillante cuervo, un patronus sin duda, salió de uno de los arboles a sus espaldas y ahuyentó a los furiosos dementores que habían tenido a la presa casi cazada.

Remus se levantó como pudo aun resonando voces en su cabeza y se giró hacia Harry el cual casi inconsciente estaba sentado en el suelo.

Lo sacó de esa semiensoñación que tenía y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Harry, estás bien?-le preguntó

El chico asintió sacudiendose la ropa manchada.

-Toma-dijo sacando un trozo de chocolate del bolsillo.

-Gracias- dijo Harry sintiéndose mejor solo con olerlo.

Remus se dio la vuelta hacia los frondosos árboles y dijo:

-¡Arbolis doblarem!

Al instante los arboles se doblaron por la mitad del troco como si tuvieran vida propia.

Por mucho que Harry intentaba descifrar la sombra que se movia en el árbol que ahora había quedado a la vista no podía ver más que eso; una sombra. En cambio Remus reconoció al instante a la persona que se encontraba en el árbol.

-¡¿Ojoloco?!

-Shhhh, si, soy yo chico- dijo una voz familiar bajando de un salto.

Ojoloco dio unos pasos hasta ellos y le estrechó la mano brevemente a Remus en señal de saludo y le guiño un ojo a Harry.

-Gracias Alastor, si no…-empezó a decir Remus.

-ya, ya lo se.-le cortó Moddy con su habitual tono.

-¿Qué haces siguiéndome?-le increpó Remus.

-Pues vigilar a Harry¡¿tu que crees!?

-Pero si Dumbledore lo sabe…

-¡Ah! Ya chico pero mi misión es vigilar a Harry cuando sale de la ciudad.

-Es igual, salgamos de este maldito bosque.-dijo Remus adentrándose entre unos árboles-no tardaran en volver.

-¿Venían a por mi?-abrió la boca por 1ª vez Harry cuando ya se divisaba un poco de luz entre los árboles.

-Si, ya sabes que te siguen persiguiendo.-dijo en tono grave Moddy.

-Voldemort a madado más de lo normal-dijo Remus sin darle importancia.

-Sería porque estabas tú.

-No bromees-dijo Remus respirando aire puro justo cuando salían del oscuro bosque.

-No bromeo, esto nos va a traer muchos problemas…Oye por cierto,¿Qué te ha pasado?-le dijo Ojoloco mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Remus no se había quitado el mono ni se había limpiado; la verdad esque tenía un aspecto muy cómico.

-Ah, es una larga historia…te llevo y te la cuento por el camino.

Los tres se subieron al coche que Remus arrancó con mucho esfuerzo.

-Vaya viaje…-dijo Moddy después de escuchar la historia y después de haberse reido mucho con alguna que otra parte como la de que casi se espachurran contra el suelo que, por cierto, a Harry no le hizo tanta gracia.

-Si, ni te lo imaginas.

-Remus,-dijo Moddy.

Los dos lo miraron esperando a que dijera algo de vital importancia.

-¿Te queda chocolate?

Una sonora carcajada acompañó a la encogida de hombros por parte de Moddy.

* * *

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.-dijo Remus aparcando o más bien aterrizando en un bonito barrio lleno de flores y fuentes en cada rincón.

-¿Y tu casa?-preguntó intrigado Harry.

-Está un poco más alejada, cerca del bosque…

Harry asintió.

Siguieron andando admirando las bonitas casas de los alrededores y a los niños jugando a la pelota.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa- dijo por fin Remus señalando una casa naranja con una bonita fachada y un bonito y floreado jardín que la rodeaba.

Remus rebuscó por sus bolsillos y sacó una llave dorada con alas que, ella sola, voló hacia la cerradura de la verja del jardín y la abrió.

Cruzaron todo el camino verde hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde Remus volvió a sacar otra llave halada esta vez plateada que imitando a la anterior abrió la puerta dejando ver detrás una gran sala rodeada de estanterías llenas de libros, una chimenea al fondo y cómodos sillones parecidos a los de la sala común de Gryffindor en los que poder leer en las tardes de tormenta.

Harry, asombrado por la casa de Remus, nunca pudo imaginar que alguien tan pobre pudiera tener esa casa, simplemente era perfecta.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el licántropo a Harry.

El chico solo pudo asentir impresionado.

-Pues esto es solo el primer piso-dijo riendo mientras se volvía hacia Ojoloco.

-¿Hace un café Alastor?

-No gracias Lupin, tengo que irme ya-dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Cuida de Harry, chico.-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Descuida-dijo en un susurro.

Antes de salir por la puerta se intercambiaron una mirada de inteligencia y Ojoloco Moddy se desapareció.

-¿Te enseño el resto de la casa?-dijo volviéndose hacia Harry.

-Claro-le respondió Harry alegre-Remus¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Remus asintió sonriente.

-No sabia que tenias una casa así…-más bien no era una pregunta pero Remus entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir.

-Si, ya, en realidad es una herencia, yo no me puedo costear una casa así-dijo alzando los brazos.-Yo de pequeño vivía aquí…mi madre no dejo testamento, y aunque yo era su hijo el ministerio no consintió dejármela a mi. Así que he estado viviendo en Grimmauld place sobre todo, hasta que el año pasado pude recuperar al fin la casa de los Lupin.

Harry asintió boquiabierto mirando el elaborado techo de madera.

Después de ver todos los rincones de la casa y de dejar las maletas en la habitación, Harry se dio una ducha de agua caliente que la verdad necesitaba después de tantas emociones vividas y del ataque de los dementores. No se lo había dicho a ninguno de sus dos guardianes pero aparte de los gritos de sus padres había oído también el desgarrador grito de Sirius al pasar el velo…

Harry bajó las escaleras aprisa y llegó a la extensa biblioteca donde Remus leía lo que parecía ser unos antiguos manuscritos.

-Hola Harry, la cena está en la mesa del jardín-dijo Remus enfrascado en la lectura.

Por fin levantó la vista del pergamino y salió afuera, hacia una noche magnifica.

Empezaron a comer una suculenta cena a la que después sobrevinieron algunas historias de los merodeadores a petición de Harry.

-Recuerdo una vez que a Sirius se le quedó enganchada la cabeza entre los barrotes de la estufa-explicaba Remus riendo.

Entre los recuerdos un gato negro pasó detrás de Remus y saltó a su regazo sobresaltando al licántropo.

-¿Es tuyo?-preguntó Harry observando detenidamente al precioso gato el cual el único toque de color que tenía era la punta de la oreja blanca.

-No, es un gato que merodea por aquí y que me hace compañía.-respondió acariciándole.-Harry, la señora Weasly te ha enviado una túnica, si si de magos-añadió al ver su cara.-No querrás ir siempre con ropas muggles ¿no?

Harry sonrió agradecido.

-Ah, casi se me olvida, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Si¿Qué es?

-Era de tu padre.

Al oir eso a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Qué es?-volvió a preguntar impaciente.

-Es una carta de quidditch-dijo sacando una especie de carta, como de una baraja.

Harry extrañado la cogió.

En la parte delanterahabía un dibujo de una snitch moviendose de un lado para otro sin parar sobre un cielo azul despejado.

Debajo había dibujado un pergamino que ponía:

_**LA SNITCH DORADA**_

_Ganas 150 puntos_

Harry que no sabía que decir le dio la vuelta a la carta donde volvía a haber un dibujo con el campo, los tres aros y la quaffle, y de vez en cuando las bludgers pasaban a toda velocidad por la tarjeta.

Harry se llevó una sorpresa al ver que debajo tambien en otro pergamino ponía:

_James y Lily_

_Sirius_

_Remus_

_HARRY POTTER_

-Gracias, esto es genial-pudo articular Harry.

-Lo hicimos poco después de nacer tú aunque se podría decir que Sirius y yo lo "remodelamos" en tu tercer año de estudios.- apuntó Remus.-Lo encontré hace poco en una caja en mi habitación, no me acordaba ni de que existía.-dijo levantándose y entrando en la casa porque empezaba a lloviznar débilmente. Harry lo siguió bostezando pesadamente.

-Y¿porqué me lo das?

-Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

Harry recogió su desayuno y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, le apetecía ojear los libros de Remus. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz conocida.

-Toma Lupin, no quería traerla yo pero el repartidor se ha puesto enfermo y Dumbledore me lo ha pedido…-dijo dandole una botella morada de mala gana.

-Gracias Severus, tu siempre tan cordial…Ah ¡hola Harry!-dijo Remus al ver a Harry paralizado en la puerta.

-Buenos dias-le respondió el chico.

-Oh pero si es Potter…¿qué hace aquí Lupin?

-Pues, se ha venido ha pasar los últimos días de verano.

-Ah, Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada.

-Y al parecer a nadie…

-Bueno no me importa…adios Lupin, y adios Potter-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Adios.

Salió dando un portazo.

-Hoy es luna llena Harry; hoy no quiero que salgas por nada del mundo, oigas lo que oigas, veas lo que veas ¿Me oyes?-dijo Remus antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca.

Harry asintió.

-Por la mañana vendrá un médico, es el marido de la sra..Pomfrey-dijo sacando un par de libros de una estantería y pasándoselos a Harry.

**Mientras en otro lugar…**

-Uf¡¡Maldito tráfico¡Hemos tardado una hora más ya son las 11 y media!-dijo Vernon malhumorado cogiendo las maletas.

-¡Dudley¿Qué haces?-se oyó a Petunia- ¡Baja de ahí!

-Pero mami si no pasa nada- dijo Dudley bajando de un pequeño arbol que apunto estubo de romperse con su peso.

De repente un grito proveniente de Vernon hizo que los dos entraran corriendo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh ¡¡Que es esto!!

-Parece una nota…-dijo Dudley intentando tocar la letra R de Remus la cual se difuminaba como el humo y luego volvía a formarse.

-Potter se ha ido con un tal Lupin.-explico Vernon.

-Ah, ya, le ha enviado 3 o 4 cartas este verano…es que le espío el correo-les explicó Dudley.

-¡Bueno, por lo menos no tenemos a Potter aquí incordiando todo el verano!-dijo soltando la maleta con estrépito.

* * *

A las 8 y media el sol ya estaba en lo más bajo y daba paso a una cálida puesta de sol.

Harry nervioso esperaba a que Remus subiera.

Por fin alguien llamó a la puerta y Remus asomó la cabeza.

-Estoy nervioso-le dijo el chico

-El que se transforma soy yo no tu…te lo recuerdo por si se te había olvidado-dijo divertido.

-ya pero…

-Bueno me voy ya y ya sabes, no salgas.-dijo notando como la luna cada vez estaba más cerca.

En cuanto oyó que la puerta de abajo se cerró con llave se acostó cerrando los ojos fuertemente intentando no escuchar nada; pero desgraciadamente al rato se oyó un aullido escalofriante. Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando dormirse, la verdad es que no supo cuando lo consiguió pero sobre las 9 de la mañana ya estaba en pie dando vueltas por la habitación.

Seguramente Remus ya estaba allí abajo curándose o quizás no y seguía en el bosque. Tenía que ir a comprobarlo a si que sin hacer el mínimo ruido bajó las escaleras pero al oir que alguien abria la puerta de entrada volvió a subirla corriendo. A lo lejos oyó una voz desconocida que de seguro pertenecia al medico del que hablo Remus así que tranquilo volvió a dormirse.

Se despertó sobresaltado por que Hedwing pasó como una bala sobrevolándolo, en la boca llevaba un pequeño ratón.

-Hedwing, te he dicho mil veces que no traigas aquí a tu "comida"-dijo asqueado.

La lechuza como si lo comprendiera todo salió revoloteando por la ventana abierta.

Harry bajó silenciosamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la biblioteca pero después pensó que sería mejor dejar descansar a Remus y se dio media vuelta hacia la cocina. Pero al oido del licántropo que no se le escapaba nada lo llamó.

-Harry ¿pudiste dormir?-preguntó Remus desde una butaca.

-Si-dijo Harry observándolo, los arañazos y heridas eran visibles y parecía que le dolían mucho, ademas llevaba el brazo vendado lo cual no era muy extraño.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, se podría decir que fatal-dijo intentando reirse.

-Bueno, al menos tienes buen humor-dijo Harry riendose también.

-Vamos a desayunar, tengo un hambre animal…

-Yo también, me comeria un elefante.

-Pues yo me comería a caperucita roja…-dijo en broma Remus riendose a carcajada limpia.

* * *

**3º:** **LA MADRIGUERA EN CASA DE LUPIN: muy pronto...**


	3. LA MADRIGUERA EN CASA DE LUPIN

Dios he tardado un siglo en escribir este capítulo!!! Y esque he estado una temporada sin ordenador; pero he vuelto con otro capitulo, el siguiente prometo que sera mucho antes :)

KAICUDUMB: Hola quique!! solo una cosa, tu siempre estas perdonado enserio, gracias por todos tus comentarios, dan mucho animo, espero que pronto actualices el capitulo siguiente de MDUL estoy deseando leerlo. Sobre lo de la casa de Remus, si, estaba deseando que tubiera una casa decente, una herencia por todo lo alto, pero ya sabes que a Remus las cosas buenas no le duran mucho tiempo...Bueno ya esta, ya he dicho demasiado :) y sobre lo de la pequeña aparicion de Snape tranquilo que aparecera más veces. Bueno me despido ya, y te vuelvo a decir, por favor actualiza pronto, aunque mi chip me dice que pronto estaremos leyendo un nuevo capitulo jeje Saludos!!

MIRA BLACK LUPIN: Muchas gracias Mira me encanta que te haya gustado, espero leerte más por aqui y tambien espero que te guste este capitulo. un saludo!!

Lo siento por la tardanza y aqui os dejo con el 3º capitulo de Noches de luna llena el 4º vendra pronto. ;)

3º- LA MADRIGUERA EN CASA DE LUPIN.

Cuando estas en un sitio ajeno que no conoces quieres verlo, explorarlo y aprovechar hasta el último segundo de tu estancia en ese lugar. por lo tanto el ultimo día debes aprovechar al máximo, levantarte temprano, ir a todos los lugares que te quedan por ver por si acaso, por si, por una remota casualidad no vuelves a estar nunca mas en toda tu vida…

Las doce y dos minutos marcaban en el gran reloj del siglo XIX de la gran biblioteca de los Lupin.

Harry…seguía durmiendo por muy poco porque remus subía raudo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-¡Harry¡Harry¡Despierta¡Es el ultimo dia muchacho, arriba!-llamó con ahínco a la puerta de roble y se asomo.

Harry roncando ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Remus se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, nada.

Volvió a darle en el hombro, esta vez mas fuerte aunque con el mismo resultado.

-¡Harry¡Arriba¡Fuego¡No es un simulacro¡Se quema la casa¡Vamos!- le gritó en el oído sin saber que esas palabras no se le olvidarían en la vida.

-¡Ay¡¿Qué¿¡Que?!-Harry dio un respingo y corriendo bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo; allí se paró y volvió a subir despacio. Entro en su habitación y observó como Remus acababa de reírse a gusto. Después de escuchar dos minutos al licántropo reírse a carcajada limpia a más no poder decidió seguirle en silencio hasta la cocina.

Después de desayunar Remus decidió llevar a Harry a la mejor librería de la ciudad, en pleno centro. Famosa por su extensa colección de libros contra y pro artes oscuras.

Cuan sorpresa se llevaron al pasar bajo el gran letrero "Libros, caminos y días dan al hombre sabiduría" de la tienda y vieron a los Malfoy; padre e hijo, en el interior.

-Oh, pero si es Potter…-dijo Draco pero al ver aparecer detrás de el a Remus midió sus palabras.-Oh, hola profesor-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Hola Draco-dijo el licántropo pasando por delante de el.

-¿Cuándo se va a comprar una túnica como dios manda?-dijo en un susurro para que solo lo oyera Harry. Aunque Remus lo oyó perfectamente bien gracias a su excelente oido prefirió hacer como si nada., en cambio Harry pasó a su lado y le piso el pie con fuerza.

-Ahh.

-Oh, lo siento no te vi-dijo sonriendo con falsedad.

Draco iba a echar mano de su varita cuando su padre lo detubo.

-¡Vaya vaya, si es el profesor favorito y, su conejillo de indias Potter!-dijo con Malicia haciendo que Draco soltara una carcajada y se olvidara por completo de su varita.

-Lucius-dijo Remus con desgana pasando olímpicamente de el.

-Veo que la vida sigue igual-dijo Lucius echando un vistazo a la raida túnica del licántropo.

Remus el cual ya habia cogido un gran libro rojo de una de las muchas estanterías que habia en la sala le dio una risa floja muy comica, como a quien no le importa lo que le esten diciendo sea bueno o malo.

-La vida sonrie solo a los que se lo merecen-siguio diciendo, intentando tal vez que Remus perdiera los estribos, cosa que muy rara vez pasaba, por no decir nunca.

Remus, el cual se iba acercando cada vez más a las estanterías más alejadas del mostrador, volvió a sonreir y sacó otro libro de la estantería.

Malfoy, que casualmente llevaba el mismo recorrido que Remus y Harry volvió a inquirir con voz fría:

-No sabia que gente de su…situación podía permitirse comprar en esta librería y mucho menos que les dejaran entrar. Ahora parece que todo el mundo puede entrar en la mejor librería de Inglaterra…incluso las bestias…

-¿Cómo ha ido su visita a Azkaban, señor Malfoy¿A sido de su agrado?-preguntó Remus como quien pregunta la hora.

Lucius con la mandíbula desencajada y sin saber que decir lo miraba furioso.

-¿Qué pasa, le ha comido la lengua el lobo?

-Como osas licántropo…-dijo apoyándose en su bastón de cabeza de serpiente.

-Que pena que tenga tanto dinero como para comprar su salida y para callar las bocas de todos y recuperar su puesto en el ministerio…como si nada hubiera pasado-Remus cada vez se estaba acercando más a Lucius el cual furioso lo contemplaba. Cuando ya estaba a un palmo se dio la vuelta resuelto y murmuro dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador el cual aun quedaba muy lejos de ellos:

-…Y la gente muriéndose de hambre…

Lo que pasó a continuación fue un visto y no visto, Harry vio como Lucius furioso desenvainaba la varita de su bastón y la blandía hacia Remus, el cual estaba de espaldas y no podía verlo. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada la maldición de Malfoy ya se dirigía a Remus a muchísima velocidad. Pero más asombrados se quedaron todos cuando el licántropo con unos reflejos increíbles se dio la vuelta y ya con varita en mano desvió el potente rayo azul con destreza el cual destruyó una estantería de antiguos libros que nunca más se recuperarían, los cuales valían una fortuna.

Harry, viendo que los asistentes de la tienda ya se acercaban hacia allí alertados por el ruido de la maldición al destruir la estantería y por la luz verde que ahora emitía, estiró de la manga de Remus llevándolo hacia el pasillo correlativo. Oyeron los gritos que emitían los encargados de la tienda a Lucius, el cual miraba a un lado y a otro en busca de Remus, furioso; el destrozo le costaría los dos ojos de la cara.

Harry y Remus salieron furtivamente de la tienda sin que nadie los viera.

Andaban en silencio hacia la mansión de los Lupin cuando dijo Remus:

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Malfoy te provocó, es un...

-No, siento que no pudieras echarle un vistazo a los libros que habían, son magníficos-dijo interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa.

Harry lo miró asombrado, y sin decir nada más llegaron a la puerta de la casa, que para sorpresa de los dos estaba abierta de par en par. Alarmado Harry se volvió hacia Remus el cual también parecía estar alerta. Así que armándose de valor llegó a la segunda puerta también abierta y allí vio algo que le hizo recordar.

-¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿Qué¿Qué...es esto?-dijo el chico observando a Ron, Hermione, el señor y la señora Weasly, Moody, Tonks, los gemelos y Ginny delante de una mesa llena de comida.

Miró después hacia atrás y vio a Remus apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y dirigiéndole una de sus contagiosas sonrisas.

-¡Feliz cumple Harry!-dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-Gracias, se me había olvidado-dijo saludando a todo el mundo y observando la deliciosa comida que había preparado la señora weasly.

-Harry¿habres los regalos?-dijo Ron lanzándole un paquete con la forma de un libro.

-Claro-dijo ilusionado, nunca habia celebrado su cumpleaños, era el primer cumpleaños que celebraba...

Rompió el papel y observó el diario mágico que sostení.

-Escribe lo que quieras y desaparecerá, cuando quieras volver a leerlo solo debes decir una contraseña, la que tu quieras.-Explicó Ron, sonriente.

-Gracias Ron, es genial tio.

-Vale ahora el mio-dijo Hermione ilusionada.

Harry abrió el bonito papel y encantado observó _El libro más completo sobre hipogrifos y unicornios._

-Muchísimas gracias Hermione-dijo abrazándola.

-Tonks, con una indumentaria poco habitual en ella, iba como en realidad era, pelo negro y liso y mucho más morena que de costumbre se acercó hacia Harry.

-Toma Harry, estás mucho más alto...sabes, la fiesta ha sido idea de Remus-le dijo en el oído. El chico lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio riéndose de George al que por una gragea berttie botts de algún sabor "exótico" se le había puesto la cara morada.

Sonrió y abrió el regalo, minúsculo pero precioso, una cadena para lechuzas para ponerla en la pata. Rezaba: "Harry Potter- Hedwig".

-Muchas gracias Tonks...gracias a todos por haber venido-dijo alzando la voz.

-Ohh, no ha sido nada Harry, teníamos ganas de verte y saber como te ha ido este verano-dijo la señora weasly dándole un jersey azul con una H dorada y de paso un cálido abrazo maternal.

-Pues la verdad ha sido como todos los veranos...horroroso-dijo la ultima palabra para si.

-Toma Harry, un surtido saltaclases, todo tuyo-dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Gracias chicos-dijo lanzándoles una sonrisa.

-Felicidades Harry-dijo ginny abrazándolo

-Gracias Ginny...

-Bueno todos a comer- les interrumpió el señor Weasly después de que todos hubieran felicitado al chico- que esta tarde tenemos que ir al callejón Diagón, hay material que comprar...

Se pasaron toda la tarde comprando las cosas que necesitaban en el callejón Diagón.

Se encontraron con mucha gente que se alegraron de ver como Seamus y Neville; pero por desgracia también vieron a los Malfoy, los cuales se acercaron al grupo de magos que se dirigían hacia la tienda de calderos.

Malfoy aparentemente furioso encaró a Remus, el cual apoyando la mano en la varita lo veía venir, impasible.

-¡Tu¡Maldito licántropo¡¿Sabes lo que he tenido que pagarle a la librería¡¡100 ejemplares de la edad media¡Únicos en el mundo¡¿sabes lo que me ha costado maldito licantropo¡¡Casi media caja de ahorros de Gringots!!-chilló a Remus rojo y salpicándole saliva de lo furioso que estaba. En uno de esos insultos Malfoy sacó la varita y apuntó a Remus a la frente, el cual no se movió ni un ápice. A esas alturas ya tenian a medio callejón al corriente. Ojoloco Moody se había colocado al lado de Remus mirando a Malfoy furioso, y a punto de soltar un insulto. El señor Weasly tambien habia dejado todo lo que llevaba en las manos y habia sacado su varita. Los gemelos también soltaron todo lo que llevaban en las manos, desde libros hasta calderos oxidados que necesitaban un arreglo.

-Señor Malfoy…-intentó calmarlo el joven licántropo.

-¡Callate bestia, mereces que te lance un maleficio aquí mismo!-chilló sin dejarle añadir ni una sola palabra. Su ira llegaba hasta limites insospechados, estaba al borde del colapso; los libros pro artes oscuras de la librería que pese a los conjuros escudo de esta habían ardido como leña seca ante la poderosa maldición de Malfoy le habían costado una gran fortuna al fin y al cabo eran libros ancestrales y además no creo que el dinero gastado para la deuda hubiera salido limpiamente del sudor de su frente.

-Malfoy, ya puedes irte por donde has venido y no armar un escándalo; saldrías perjudicado gravemente, social…y físicamente.-dijo Ojoloco en un tono un tanto "áspero".

Lucius Malfoy se le quedó mirando sin saber que hacer.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-preguntó con la mirada encendida pero después dirigió su mirada hacia el rudo bastón del viejo auror.

Bajo la varita lentamente y se dio la vuelta con la cabeza bien alta y se fue con paso álgido no sin antes amenazar al licántropo.

Este se volvió hacia todos los demás con una mirada que intentaba disculpar lo que había ocurrido; nadie le preguntó lo que había pasado aunque después se enterarían por el mismo. Aunque ya no podía ser una tarde perfecta al menos intentaron pasar lo que quedaba de ella con buen humor; así que ya casi anocheciendo llegaron a casa de Remus donde, a petición de los más pequeños, se quedaron a cenar. Después de hartarse de comer vino la historia sobre como se conocieron el señor y la señora weasly, acompañada por las risas de todos los presentes y como no al lado del cálido fuego del salón. Cuando la señora weasly decidió que ya era hora de irse ruegos y peroratas se hicieron audibles.

-Vamos chicos, mañana es el primer dia de clase y ya es muy tarde.-argumentó.

Lo que dio paso a otra tanda de ruegos.

-¿Y porque no nos quedamos a dormir?-preguntó Ron mirando inquisitivamente a Remus el cual sonreia divertido por la escena.

Todos secundaron la idea entre gritos de júbilo.

-No No, bastante trabajo le damos ya al pobre Remus como para que encima os quedeis a dormir.-dijo tajante su madre.

-No, Molly, a mi no me molestan- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Además mamá, Harry se queda, mañana por la mañana nos recogeis a todos y ya esta.-volvio a decir Ron.

-¿Cómo que a todos?-dijo mirando a sus hijos.

-Si mamá recuerda que nosotros tambien vamos este curso…-dijo George.

-¿A si?-preguntó Ojoloco desde un rincón.

-Si, le pedimos a Dumbledore que nos dejara entrar a septimo curso, queremos acabar nuestros estudios.-dijo Fred aparentando alegria.- y tranquilos, la tienda se surtidos Weasly esta en buenas manos.-aclaró por si a alguien le interesaba.

-Hermione, Ginny¿vosotras tambien?-pregunto la señora weasly aun a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Las dos chicas asintieron enérgicamente.

-Bueno esta bien-los gritos de jubilo se escucharon por toda la casa- pero portaros bien y hacerle caso en todo a Remus ¡Ehh!, os mandare las cosas por la red flu.

Antes de que todos se fueran la señora weasly miro a los gemelos seriamente y ellos sin hacer falta ninguna palabra sabian que queria decir, nada de travesuras.

-Remus si pasa algo o se portan mal ya sabes, llamame.-dijo Molly weasly desde la puerta y apunto de irse.

-Molly, tranquila, ya son mayores.-dijo el licantropo sonriente, cerro la puerta después de despedirse y se volvio hacia los seis chicos que lo miraban.

-Bueno, Ginny y Hermione vosotras dormireis en la habitación que esta al lado del baño, Harry y Ron, vosotros podreis dormir en la habitación de alli-dijo señalando una puerta al final de un pasillo.-Y vosotros…podeis dormir en mi habitación, las otras solo tienen una cama…-dijo mirando a los gemelos.-Bueno, a dormir que mañana es el primer día…-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Ya en la habitación de Remus; Fred y george hablaban animadamente.

-Oye mira eso-dijo de repente Fred señalando un pequeño cajon medio abierto por el que sobresalía una pequeña caja de colores brillantes.

George se acercó a ella y la cogió. La observó y leyó lo que ponía:

Propiedad de Lunático, colagusano, canuto y cornamenta. Por favor, absténgase de abrir esta caja o lo pasara realmente mal.

George le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Fred el cual se la devolvió.

-¿Lunatico?

-¿Colagusano?

-¿Canuto?

-¿Cornamenta?-concluyo Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo es que Lupin tiene algo de los merodeadores?- pregunto George

-Quizá se conocian…abrela.

No hubo que insistirle mucho a George para que asi lo hiciera.

Nada mas abrir la pequeña caja algo parecido a unos polvos rojos salieron disparados hacia los dos muchachos, o más bien hacia sus respectivas narices. Con solo respirar los pequeños polvos los gemelos sintieron un picor de ojos y de nariz sobrenaturales y estornudando estrepitosamente cerraron la caja lo más rapidamente posible.

-Aaaaachussss…guardala George…-le dijo Fred estornudando.

George riendo y estornudando a la vez se dirigio hacia el cajón y dejó la caja en su sitio.

-Estos merodeadores son los amos…

-Nunca escarmentamos…-dijo George volviendo a estornudar- Oye ¿Fred?, mira, mira esta foto…-el pelirrojo saco una foto antigua del mismo cajon y se la paso a su hermano.

La foto, magica por supuesto, retrataba lo que parecia ser un cumpleaños, un joven Lupin de unos 17 años soplaba las velas de una tarta de chocolate mientras a su alrededor brindaban Sirius, Peter y James. Estaban en lo que parecia ser una sala de estar decorada para la ocasión donde habia un cartel gigante que cruzaba la sala donde ponia¡FELICIDADES LUNÁTICO!

Los gemelos entre estornudo y estornudo miraban embobados la imagen cuano Remus entró en la habitación sin nisiquiera reparar en la apariencia de los muchachos.

-Voy a por una manta, en la habitación de Ron hace mucho frio…-dijo subiendose a una silla para alcanzar la parte de arriba del armario.

Los gemelos aun boquiabiertos preguntaron sin darse cuenta:

-¿Lunatico?

-¿Si?-dijo Remus por inercia sin siquiera percatarse de quien se lo preguntaba no era ni canuto ni cornamenta si no los gemelos Weasly.

Cuando por fin todos se dieron cuenta de con quien estaban hablando se miraron impresionados. Remus bajo de un salto de la silla con la manta en la mano y se acercó a los Weasly.

Observó la foto que llevaban en la mano y se fijo en su enrojecida nariz y solto una carcajada.

-¿Habeis abierto la caja?-pregunto cogiendo la foto y devolviendola a su sitio.

-Si¿Profesor Lupin usted es Lunatico?-pregunto fred

-Chicos ya no soy profesor-sonrio-y si soy Lunatico.

A los chicos se les ilumino la cara al tener delante a uno de sus mayores idolos y mentor de tantas travesuras.

Tenian millones de preguntas que hacerle pero antes de que se dieran cuenta Remus ya se habia ido.

-Podeis quedaros la caja- dijo sonriendo como antaño antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta.

A las 9 de la mañana Harry entro a la cocina seguido de Ron, todos estaban ya desayunando; Hermione leia uno de los libros amontonados en la mesa seguramente de la biblioteca de la familia Lupin y Fred y George intentaban hacer que Ginny abriera la caja de los merodeadores. Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa.

-Ron, hermano¿quieres un caramelo de fresa?-dijo Fred mostrandole la caja.

-¿A las 9 de la mañana y sin desayunar¿Estas de broma?-dijo sin gana.

Fred se giró hacia Harry.

-Ni lo sueñes, no me la vais a colar…

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ginny.

-Mira como llevan la nariz, esa caja es de Remus y tiene polvos pica pica…la abri una vez este verano-aclaro Harry sonriendo.

-Lupin es increíble Harry¿Por qué no nos dijisteis que el era lunatico?-pregunto entre las carcajadas del grupo Fred.

-¡Porque sois unos bocazas porque va a ser!-dijo Ron esquivando un trozo de pan lanzado por George.

-¿Sabeis que no hay nadie en casa?-preguntó al rato Ginny.

-¿Si¿Dónde esta Remus?-pregunto Harry.

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

-Que raro son ya las 10…

-¡Hermione quieres parar! Vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo-le dijo Ron a la chica que no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de una de las mesas de la biblioteca hacia mas de media hora.

-¡Ron son las 11 menos diez y aquí no ha venido nadie a recogernos!

-Pero no van a venir más rapido por que tu estes andando…

-¡El tren sale dentro de 10 minutos¿Quieres quedarte en tierra?-le increpo Hermione.

-Tranquila Hermione ya vendran…-justo cuando Harry dijo esto la puerta se abrio y entraron los señores Weasly los cuales indicandoles que se montaran en el coche rapido despegaron hacia la estacion a toda prisa.

-Bueno papa, mamá, nos despedimos ahora que luego no vamos a tener tiempo…-dijo George.

-Adios papá mamá, os juro que no nos meteremos en problemas…-continuo con la broma Fred.

-¿Qué ha pasado papá?-dijo Ron dandole un puñetazo a Fred para que se cayara.

-Nada hijo¿Qué quieres decir?-disimulo bien el señor Weasly.

-Señor Weasly de verdad¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó esta vez Harry.

-Nada nada, solo una reunion de ultima hora de la orden pero nada más…-aclaro la señora Weasly antes de que su marido metiera la pata.

-¿Una reunión?

-¿De ultima hora?

-Bueno en realidad era una misión, pero sin importancia ni peligro- dijo el señor Weasly a pesar de la mirada asesina de su mujer.

Algún tiempo después se enterarian de que si era una misión peligrosa de la que salieron airosos y además con éxito.

Llegaron al anden con solo unos segundos para que el tren comenzara su viaje asi que sin poder despedirse subieron al expreso que ya se ponia en marcha. Saludaron con la mano al matrimonio Weasly que tambien los despedian con ahinco.

Uno de los prefectos de 7º les abrio la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

-Vamos chicos, puntualidad.-dijo adentrandose con los gemelos en el pasillo.

Harry siguió a Ron y a las chicas hasta dar con un compartimento vacio. Se sento junto a Hermione y miro hacia la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos.

Los demas comenzaron una animada conversación.

-¿Verdad que si Harry¿Harry?

-¿Eh?-pregunto volviendose hacia Ron.

-¿Harry que te pasa? Te estamos hablando…

-Tranquilo Harry, ya has oido a mi padre, no hay peligro…

-Si, estaran bien, saben cuidar de si mismos, tranquilicémonos y esperemos a la señora del carrito.-dijo Hermione sacando un libro de la maleta.

Pero Harry no estaba tan seguro de que asi fuera…

Despues de haber saludado a la mayoria de la gente y haberse cruzado una mirada asesina con Malfoy Harry bajó del expreso y buscó el farol amarillo de Hagrid.

Cuando ya iban a dirigirse hacia los thertals una voz grave conocida los llamo.

-Harry!!

-Hagrid!!-le grito Harry al otro lado del anden.

-Nos vemos luego chicos, tengo que llevar a los de 1º a las barcas!!!-dijo gritando asustando a toda la gente que lo separaba del trio.

Y haciendole una señal afirmtiva los 4 amigos se apresuraron a llegar pronto donde los carruajes para poder coger uno para ellos solos.

Al llegar al extenso paraje se apresuraron a montarse en uno de los carros; esta vez todos podian ver los thertals porque desgraciadamente el año pasado habian visto morir a Sirius. Casi todos los de segundo año estaban estupefactos al ver que los carruajes se movian solos, cosas de magia se habian dicho y con razon. Solo un muchacho de 2º tambien acariciaba a uno de los therstals más jóvenes, Harry se lo quedo mirando con curiosidad cuando de repente llego Luna lovegood con la revista del quisquilloso debajo del brazo.

-Hola chicos-dijo con su suave vocecita.

-Hola Luna-la saludaron todos.

-Hola Harry-dijo al cabo, y mirando tambien al chico de 2º que Harry observaba le sonrio y se dirigio a su carro.

-¡Hola¿A quien has visto morir?-le pregunto Luna al pobre chico.

Harry , Ron y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos con la pregunta de luna. Ginny, en cambio, ni se inmuto, conocia muy bien a Luna y sabia que era muy directa, demasiado.

-Ehhh…- vaciló un momento el chico.-el año pasado vi morir…a…un hombre lobo, en un bosque al lado de mi casa-se decidio a decir al fin.

-Aja, bueno yo soy Luna, corre sube al carro que ya se van-dijo ayudandole a subir.

-Adios, yo me llamo Andrew.-respondio el chico débilmente mientras su carro empezaba a alejarse.

Luna subio rápida al carro de sus amigos que ya comenzaba a moverse.

-¡Luna!-le recriminaron todos a la vez.

-Asi que un hombre lobo…-susurro Harry.

-¿Cómo moriria un hombre lobo a la luz de la luna…?-pregunto Ron

-Ron…

-Vale, Me callo…

-¡Luna, no le tendrias que haber hecho esa pregunta!-le volvio a preguntar con el ceño fruncido Ginny.

- No lo se Ron, pero ya que conozco a uno tambien me gustaria conocer a un vampiro…-siguio hablando Luna sin sinquiera mirar a Ginny.

Y asi hablando de los vampiros llegaron a la puerta del castillo y la cruzaron volviendose a maravillar como el primer dia de la majestuosidad del castillo.

Entraron al iluminado comedor donde todos empezaban a sentarse; Harry sonriendo abiertamente saludó a Hagrid y le dedico una sonrisa al director que se la devolvió amistoso. Saludo a todo su equipo y se sento junto a Ron observando el techo donde se podia ver el cielo estrellado…ya estaba en casa.

El sombrero seleccionador lo sacó de su ensimismamiento al cantar la cancion de todos los años pues los chicos de 1º ya estaban parados a la mitad de la estancia mirando hacia todos lados un poco asustados.

De pronto Macgonagall se levantó y comenzo a leer los nombre de los niños de 1º que subian de uno en uno nerviosisimos hacia lo que parecia ser un sombrero parlante.

Despues de los ultimos aplausos por parte de la mesa de Ravenclaw a un nuevo integrante Dumbledore dio su habitual discurso sobre donde no habia que entrar y con una palmada suculentas comidas aparecieron en todas las mesas.

-Cada vez hay más gente de slytherin…-comento Ron cogiendo un trozo de pollo.

-Si y menos para griffindor…-lo corroboro Harry echandose zumo de calabaza en una copa.

-Oye¿habeis visto? No hay ni profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ni de pociones…-dijo Hermione.

-¡A lo mejor han echado a Snape!-saltó Ron.

-¡Ja, ojala!-le dijo Harry.

-Siento ser aguafiestas pero…-señalo Hermione hacia la mesa de profesores.

En ese momento entraba Snape en la sala por una de las entradas laterales que se encontraban detrás de la mesa de profesores. Se dirigio hacia el director y le dijo algo en el oido a este e inmeditamente Macgonagall, Dumbledore y Snape salieron por la puerta en la que un momento antes habia entrado el profesor de pociones.

-Aquí esta pasando algo raro…-dijo Harry.

Los tres se miraron y sin pensarselo dos veces se levantaron y salieron por la puerta principal.

-¿donde vais?-pregunto Seamus.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana empiezan las clases…-mintio Ron.

-Pero si aun no han puesto el postre…-pero los 3 chicos ya habian salido del gran comedor.

-¿Harry tu sabes a donde da esa puerta?-pregunto Hermione.

-Si, ya hemos llegado, estube cuando lo del torneo de los tres magos…

-Diras los cuatro magos…-le corrigió Ron

-Aquí es, pero no podemos entrar, nos oirian-dijo señalando una puerta de madera.

-Ja, tengo la solucion…-dijo Ron sacando unas orejas extensibles marca "Weasly".

Hermione y Harry sonrieron y se agazaparon en el suelo acoplando un extremo de la oreja extensible por debajo de la puerta haciendo audibles los murmullos del interior.

_-¿Pero alguien más a salido herido?-se oyo la voz de Macgonagall._

_-Kingsley tiene unos cuantos cortes pero ya esta, el peor parado a sido el, ahora esta en Sanmungo…lo peor esque esta noche es luna llena y se le va a juntar todo…-explico Snape-quieren tenerlo en observación al menos esta noche…_

_-¿Y la mision?-se oyo la voz potente de Dumbledore._

Los tres jovenes no se enteraron pero Snape sonrió.

_-Muy bien-dijo Dumbledore tambien sonriendo._

_-¿Entonces esa era su guarida principal?-preguntó Macgonagall._

_-No, pero él-dijo Snape "el" con algo de resentimiento, parecia que estaba informando al director solo por mandato, y que no esque se alegrara mucho del éxito de la mision- ha encontrado unos documentos donde, si se estudian, podría decirnos donde está…_

_Dumbledore volvio a sonreir._

_-¿Pero entonces quien sera el profesor este año?-pregunto Macgonagal._

_-Pues…con tan poco tiempo solo se me ocurre a alguien…_

_-Pero, mañana ya empiezan las clases, nadie querrá venir con solo unas horas de aviso.-volvio a decir Macgonagall._

_-Director, si quiere yo…-dijo Snape en un susurro._

_-No, no conozco a nadie que de pociones tan bien como tu Severus- le dijo Dumbledore.-Pero si hay alguien que puede dar defensa contra las artes oscuras…sus metodos no son los mejores pero…es nuestra unica opcion, aceptara.-concluyo Dumbledore._

Unos segundos despues Snape salio por la puerta que daba al gran comedor dejando al director y a la subdirectora solos.

-_¿Quién va a venir?_

_-Él, exmortifago…_

_-Espero que salga bien…_

_-Es nuestra única opción...-concluyo Dumbledore saliendo por donde lo habia hecho Snape._

Poco despues oyeron los pasos de Macgonagall que seguian al director.

-Vamonos-dijo Ron guardando la oreja extensible.

-Con que una mision sin riesgo…

-Bueno por lo menos a nadie le ha pasado nada muy malo.

-¿Quién vendra a dar clase?-pregunto Hermione.

-Lo veremos mañana…

* * *

**El PROFESOR KICHER, EL REGRESO Y LOS NUEVOS APRENDICES: demasiadas sorpresas en un solo día...**


End file.
